<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Rose by verderblich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196775">Sick Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich'>verderblich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP without Porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>就是一个邪恶莫蒂带坏c-137莫蒂的故事XD</p><p>#主Evil Morty/c-137 Morty水仙+瑞莫，非3p，斜线前后有意义；<br/>#Underage慎入；<br/>#PWP，突发短打，没有剧情，一切的出发点是为了爽；</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Morty/Morty Smith (Rick and Morty), Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>另一个他的手冰冰凉凉的，好像某种水生动物的腕足。莫蒂在他摸进自己腿间时打了个寒战。感受到他的战栗，另一个自己停了下来，往手心里哈了两口气后，再掀开莫蒂体恤的下摆。但是他的手指还是很冷，正在一点一点，不紧不慢沿着他膝盖骨内侧向上摸索，如同眼镜蛇爬过沙丘，动作轻柔，可是留下的痕迹足够让莫蒂并紧双腿，夹住对方的手掌。当然他的动作里根本没什么抗拒，只是来自另一个他的疑惑的眼神，就足够他重新充满羞耻地对着对方和自己一模一样的脸，再次颤颤巍巍地打开腿了。</p><p>“哈……啊哈……”</p><p>他不想叫得这么大声，也不想像现在这样控制不住自己，一直用屁股难耐地蹭着身下的床单，好像他有多饥渴，没有什么性经验一样。只能怪另一个他抚摸自己下体的手法过分熟练。这感觉有点像自慰，不过比起自慰，快感来得猛烈，因为这是另一个人的手，出其不意但是力度完美地抚摸过自己所有的敏感点。他已经湿得不能再湿的马眼，他涨红的囊袋，他囊袋下方的会阴……原本莫蒂以为身为男性的自己，会阴不会有快感。但是会阴皮下不远处，那一小对耻骨之间的缝隙，隔着皮肤蹭一下就让莫蒂浑身发麻。哦，天——！另一个他现在开始刮蹭那里了。</p><p>还有就是对方贴在自己小腿上已经鼓起来的下身和热量，硬邦邦地顶着他小腿的胫骨。想到这点，莫蒂已经完全挺立起来的阴茎喷出更多的体液，有些甚至溅到另一个他黄体恤的领口。这个称呼自己为“眼罩莫蒂”的他直起身来，向他摊开浸满水光的手，莫蒂一时间不知道是去看他领口深色的水痕还是掌心透明的体液。</p><p>“这这很舒服是不是，c-137莫蒂？”眼罩莫蒂说，而莫蒂只能慌不迭地吞口水。他的声带被发紧的喉咙捆住，现在除了呻吟什么都喊不出来。是，是的，是的……他哑着嗓子，只能做嘴型，快点，快点继续吧……</p><p>眼罩莫蒂的手向后伸去，越过他刚刚刮蹭的会阴，摸上他收紧的穴口。一根手指探进去了，接着是第二根，湿润腻滑，分开他不断推拒缩紧的肌肉。不一会儿，那些肌肉就全部软化下来，甚至也开始分泌出一些透明的液体。那里也开始泛起黏腻的水声。眼罩莫蒂俯下身，另一只目前还干净的手捏住他的下巴，咬住他已经伸出来的舌头。他的咬吻与他手掌的动作一样轻柔，吸住他的舌尖，不轻不重地挤压他的嘴唇。</p><p>这和瑞克亲吻他时候的感觉完全不一样。</p><p>不，瑞克那能够叫亲吻吗？那只是单方面的入侵。老头掐住莫蒂下巴，把他的口腔当做另一个穴口，舌头粗暴地进出他的口腔，有时候甚至会咬破他的嘴唇。他们当然不怕贝丝或者杰瑞发现，瑞克车库内有很多东西能够瞬间治愈莫蒂身上的伤口和痕迹。是的，不仅仅是嘴唇，有时候还是脖子，肩膀，腰，臀部，甚至小腿和脚腕。巨大手掌留下来的青紫色的指痕，怎么看都不像是莫蒂同龄的女生能够留下，贝丝瞬间就能猜出来是谁的。</p><p>瑞克并没有强迫过他，只是最近两个人的性爱总会发展成有点粗暴的，带着半挣扎半反抗的意味。他们最开始的时候不是这样的。瑞克开始带莫蒂出去冒险后不久，两个人就滚在一起了。那个时候莫蒂更主动一些，瑞克反而兴致缺缺，不过最后也就由着莫蒂胡来了。而现在，瑞克发起邀请的次数明显更多。“邀请”总是以吹在耳根后，带着酒精味的热气开始的。老头叼住他的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻摩挲，直到他的耳垂红肿起来，连同他的整个耳廓。如果他不抗拒，瑞克就会贴得更近，直到他勃起的下体紧紧贴着莫蒂的屁股。</p><p>“想念我裤裆里的东西了，是不是？”瑞克贴着他的耳根说话，“你的小屁股是我操过的人中最有天赋的了，我这样直接插进去也没问题，你知道吗？”</p><p>眼罩莫蒂的手指退了出去，再进来的是就是他顶着莫蒂小腿很久的阴茎了。他扛起莫蒂的腿，下身一耸一耸地，撞得莫蒂往床头靠。莫蒂揪紧了身下的床单，想要咬紧牙关，但是呻吟还是从他的牙缝间一字不落地跑出来。</p><p>“啊！”</p><p>他尖叫一声，连忙捂住自己嘴。眼罩莫蒂刚刚准确地找到了他的前列腺。现在他顶住那里，缓慢磨人地用自己的龟头顶弄起来，每次只抽出去一点点，然后再撞回去。莫蒂被延绵不绝的快感搞到发疯，但是又不敢大声喊出来，因为现在是周末，还是白天。虽然夏末去了朋友家，贝丝和杰瑞也开车去超市购买日用品了，但是瑞克还在家，而且就在楼下，莫蒂甚至能够依稀听见电视机内玉米警察含糊不清的呢喃。啊——！节目里面好像也有人惨嚎了一声，不过是因为受伤。他的呻吟里满是痛苦，而莫蒂的声音里呢，只有浓得快要滴出水的情欲。</p><p>“哈，哈，哈……”</p><p>他半是恐慌，半是兴奋地喘气。</p><p>如果瑞克发现了什么，他绝对会直接推门进来，然后嘲笑自己一辈子。</p><p>“怎么？你饥渴到连自己都不放过了？”</p><p>“啧啧啧，瞧瞧，两个莫蒂蹭来蹭去，真可爱啊。”</p><p>莫蒂倒是不担心瑞克是否会嫉妒，本来两人也没什么关系。</p><p>带着黑眼罩的自己一直盯着他泛红汗湿的脸，和在杨树叶摇摆的阴影中起伏的胸膛，脸上还是有点低落的痕迹。之前再次见到这个戴着眼罩的自己，莫蒂十分害怕，他还记得当初邪恶瑞克和这个莫蒂是在怎样抓走了无数个平行世界的自己。不过相处了一段时间后，他已经充分了解了。逼迫另一个他做那些事的，是那个邪恶瑞克，想要抓走莫蒂们的，也是邪恶瑞克，眼罩莫蒂也只是受害者罢了。他们都是瑞克们的受害者。</p><p>现在在云影下，他们互相慰抚。</p><p>实话实说，和眼罩的自己做爱是一种很奇怪的感觉，因为一直以来莫蒂习惯的都是瑞克的阴茎。虽然用数字的标准来说，瑞克的年龄已经很大了，都有了外孙，但是他那里可一点没见衰老的迹象。这也是他现在还能和无数外星美人调情的原因。瑞克的阴茎又粗又长，完全兴奋起来更加恐怖。他们刚刚滚上床的那段时间，莫蒂总是担心自己会死于被外公的阴茎捅破胃，或者自己的脏器被那根东西带出。瑞克也要准备莫蒂很长时间，才能将自己的阴茎完全塞进去。动起来的时候，莫蒂的小腹上能够看见耸动的突起。</p><p>他的不一样。莫蒂还是个青少年，还处在发育期，阴茎算不上大，平行宇宙的自己也一样。但是戴眼罩的他无比体贴，知道他什么时候想要什么样的节奏，手指爱抚他前端的动作也不曾停下。瑞克就不同了。他外公兴起的时候，将莫蒂拎起来挂在腰上，两只手掐住他的屁股，只是一个劲地干他，直到他前面和后面同时高潮为止。</p><p>有时候莫蒂甚至有自己是个有人类体温的飞机杯的错觉。</p><p>眼罩莫蒂似乎在他脸上读出了什么。他俯下身，两个人蹭着彼此的额头，然后再次亲吻了莫蒂的嘴唇。莫蒂在喉咙里呻吟着，迫不及待地回应了他。这是他想要的性爱，充满了抚慰，缠绵，柔情。眼罩莫蒂在他下唇上留下一个小小的，转瞬即逝的齿痕，然后向下去亲吻他的乳尖。他的牙齿洁白娇小，含着一粒通红肉粒的场景让莫蒂更加兴奋。眼罩莫蒂的炽热的鼻息喷涂在他的锁骨上，珊瑚一样的红色快速蔓延开来。</p><p>“和你自己做爱的感觉更棒，对不对。”</p><p>情欲之中，莫蒂好像听见戴黑色眼罩的自己声音冷静地，气息平稳地在自己耳边低语。但是他不知道这算不算一种错觉。另一个他在自己后穴内搏动的阴茎明显也要达到高潮，兴奋抽动的前端正顶在自己敏感点上，他的气息怎么能够如此平稳呢？莫蒂耳边的喘息是那么响亮，这些难道不是另一个自己的声音吗？但是他还是回应了。</p><p>“天啊，是的，是的……哈……”</p><p>莫蒂把腿盘在另一个自己身后，夹紧他的腰，将他们拉得越来越近，直到眼罩莫蒂的髋骨再次狠狠撞上自己的臀尖。那里一定红了，现在甚至有点火辣辣的痛，但是莫蒂获得了从未有过的满足感。他从眼罩莫蒂的胸前抬起头来，只是一个仰头，另一个自己就满足了他欲求。</p><p>他们分享了一个亲吻，然后一起到达了高潮。</p><p> </p><p><br/>
莫蒂松开缠绕在眼罩莫蒂腰上的腿，脸再次烧红了起来，连鼻尖都没有幸免。他已经很久没有表现得这么……这么像一只病怏怏的花，需要别人用爱浇水才能养活。上一次他的情绪这么不受控，好像是很久以前了。</p><p>想起来了，是他跟瑞克第一次上床的时候。他向瑞克索求了好多，好多的亲吻。</p><p>“不好意思……”他喃喃道，向一旁倒去，没有注意床头的闹钟。</p><p>啪！闹钟被他一扫，狠狠摔在地上，发出的动静惊得莫蒂立刻跳了起来。他几乎预见到瑞克暴躁的声音马上就会从楼下传来。猜到他在自慰后（虽然他不是），还会跑上来一把来开门，就是为了给他留点心理阴影。老家伙喜欢这么做。</p><p>“放松。”但是另一个自己说，只是翻了个身，慵懒地将脸埋在被子里。他的声音经过被子过滤，模糊不清，穿到莫蒂耳朵里，突兀得有一点冰冷冷的味道。“你的瑞克在午睡。他不会上来的。”</p><p>午睡……？瑞克从不午睡。莫蒂想。但是这时眼罩莫蒂又翻了个身，这个将圆圆的脸搁在莫蒂肩膀旁边，从下向上仰视着莫蒂。莫蒂从他唯一一只露出来的眼睛里看到了雪球的感觉。</p><p>“我说的对吧，和自己做爱的感觉很棒，甚至比和瑞克们更棒。”</p><p>“莫蒂们不是总是需要瑞克。”</p><p>杨树叶的影子里，莫蒂看见另一个自己慢慢微笑起来。莫蒂第一次看见这个眼罩莫蒂这么微笑。这个微笑带着伤感，同时又包含温情。它像黎明前半露的微光，它像雪夜窗内的灯火。莫蒂被这个笑容震住了，只能不住的点着头。</p><p>又有一个东西滚落在地上，像是一个小药瓶。眼罩莫蒂把它踢到一旁。莫蒂没有去看。</p><p>药瓶在棕色的地板上滚了几圈，碰到莫蒂房间角落的垃圾桶，终于停了下了。白色的表签上有一行小小的字。</p><p>氟硝西泮*。<br/>
——END——</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*氟硝西泮：和酒精混合后有强烈昏睡作用的药。</p><p>写肉比写长篇爽多了(〃＞皿＜)<br/>总结一下，这是邪恶莫蒂拐卖莫蒂的故事。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>